The Fetus of God B
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Continuation of The Haunted Circus. The story follows after Detective School Q. The Ghosts at School Gang learned that a new case of missing high school girls took place shortly after the events of the Haunted Circus. With the aid of Class Q and A and the
1. Fetus Of God Part 2

**The Fetus of God **

Before proceeding, here's a word of advice: This chapter is actually Part 2 of the fanfic's

title. To know the start of the story, please read Part 1, which is located on the Detective

School Q category under the same title.

And now here are some notes before we proceed:

**Note # 1**: The story takes place after The Ghosts Hunt Continues, The Haunted Circus,

and To The Theme Park (go to Detective School Q) fanfics.

**Note # 2**: While the rest of the story, in which the selected anime fanfic series (such as

Detective School Q, Get Backers, Digimon) that will be involved, will be rated

T, some of chapters in Ghost Stories will be contain semi-matured themes,

like blood, a few gory scenes, violence, supernatural situations, and some

nudity. I know, I know, but it's an integral part of the story. Oh yeah, since

some of you might think there will be limes here when I said "nudity". Well,

gomenasai, readers. There will be no limes here. Only bloody violence. This fic

is for all anime lovers who are 13 and above. Readers who are below 13, and

happened to read this, well, make sure you have a grown-up with you as some

scenes here may be too disturbing for you to comprehend.

**Note # 3**: For readers who reside in the USA and outside Asia: If your wondering why I

referred this anime series as Ghosts At School, it because ANIMAX-Asia, a

cable channel in Asia that features animes 24 hours a week, got the rights to air

the anime Gakkou no Kaidan, in its original name. ANIMAX then decided to

give it an English name, and thus came with the name, Ghosts at School

**Note # 4**: There will be guest characters appearing in this chapter. And this is where the

violence, and the start of the quest, will begin.

**Note # 5**: The Two-chapter sequencing system applies here. See Chapter 1 of The Fetus

of God at Detective School Q on how this system works.

**Note # 6**: The title of this fic came from Vampire Savior, in which I saw Jedah's

background stage as well as the stage's name. There I got the idea and came up

with making this fic.

**Note # 7**: I should have mentioned this on Part 1 of this story. Aside from what I

mentioned here and on part 1, I'll be infusing elements from the Jacky Chan

movie, Armour of God, because in this chapter, and the rest of the story, there

will be plenty of goons dressed like druids, as well as some of the heroes who

will be involved in this story will be traveling overseas, as well as there will be

cave scenes as well. But that won't happen for now, as I'm still in the process of

working it out. Think of it as a preview of what you'll be expecting.

**Disclaimer**: The various anime characters appearing in this fic belonged to their

respective owners

**Dramatias Personae**:

**1st Chosen Children**

Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Takaishi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jou Kido, Koushiro Izumi, Sora Takenouchi

**2nd Chosen ****Children**

Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Ken Ichijouji,

**Ghosts at School Gang: **

Hajime Aoyama, Momoko Koigaburo, Satsuki Miyanoshita, Keichiirou Miyanoshita, Leo Kakinoki,

Aya Asimiya, Fuko Funaki, Natsumi Nomura

**Get Backers**: Ginji Amano, Ban Mido

**Class Q**: Kyuu Renjou, Megumi Minami, Kazuma Narusawa, Ryu Amakusa, Kinta Tooyama

**Class A**: Yukihira Sakurako, Kuniko Touya, Hayato Shiramine, Gouda Kyousuke, Yukata Saburumaru

**Part 2:Revelations, Investigations and Abduction**

At Daisuke's apartment, the 12 Chosen Children were gathered together by Daisuke to

discuss on how it all happened: The missing female high school students and the Cult of

Makai's escape. Taichi and the other chosens also happened to watch the news, and they

too suspected that their escape was an inside job. Daisuke, Ken, and Koshiro were

discussing on how to get clues, so that when they put the pieces together, they crack the

case that would lead to the cult's hiding place. Koshiro then used his laptop, and, being a

computer hacker himself, was able to get Ryu Amakusa's name and cell phone number.

Koshiro called Ryu, and Ryu told Koshiro that Class Q and A are on their way to the

precinct were the Cult of makai mysteriously escaped. Koshiro asked Ryu to wait for

them, saying that they want to help. Ryu agreed and told them to meet them at the Honky

Tonk Café. Both of them then hung up their phones. Ryu then sent a text message to

Hajime, telling him to bring the gang and meet with Class Q and A at the Honky Tonk

Café, saying that their help would be needed. Going back to the Digimon gang, Koshiro

suggested to everyone that they'll all go together, and form a barricade to protect the

girls, since Miyako, Mimi, Sora and Hikari are likely to be kidnapped by the mysterious

kidnappers. Their Digimon partners asked how will they be able to help since they are not

D. D. S. students. Daisuke, Ken, Koshiro and Taichi reminded them that after defeating

Belial Vandermon, the Digimon World's existence is public knowledge. And since their

identities as Chosen Children were public knowledge as well, they were sure that the

police will welcome their assistance.

At the Miyanoshita residence, the Ghosts At School gang and Amanojako were having

discussions of their own, and came up with various speculations, theories, and clues.

Hajime then received a text message from Ryu, and the Ghosts at School gang and

Amanojako agreed to meet them at the Honky Tonk Café.

Inside the Honky Tonk Café, Class Q and A were discussing about theorizing on who

would want to bail out the Cult of Makai. Saburumaru of Class A, for once, came up with

a very pivotal theory: Suppose the kidnappers who abducted the high school girls may be

connected to the Cult's escape. Class Q and A heard this and became intrigued. "Perhaps

it is possible, but first we have to go to the precinct and gather some clues before jumping

to conlusions." Ryu suggested. Kyuu looked out of the window. There he saw two groups

coming from both directions, nearing the café. On the left side were the Chosen Children.

On the right side were the Ghosts At School gang. The D. D. S. students went outside to

greet them. As the three groups conveyed, They heard a noise coming from an antique

store. There came out a man dressed like a druid, carrying a broken piece of an object

that looks like a part of a medallion. Hajime noticed that the druid dress was stained with

blood, and told the others that he just killed someone. Immediately, Kinta, Yamato,

Taichi and Hajime pounced on the goon, causing him to drop the broken piece of what

appears to be a medallion. Megumi picked it up, and thanks to her photographic memory,

she memorizes the objects appearance and what appeared to be some scriptures encrypted

on the back of the broken medallion. Class A went inside the antique shop to see if

someone is still alive. Megumi then asked Momoko to hold the medallion. Momoko

agreed and held on the object. While Kinta, Yamato, Taichi and Hajime held on to the

suspect, Amanojako sprung out of Satsuki's bag and approached the suspect. "Hold him

boys, while I try to pry his head for some information." Says Amanojako. Taichi and

Yamato looked surprised, and knew that the talking cat wasn't a Digimom. Hajime and

Kinta smirked and said, "We'll tell you later." Amanojako left Kaia'sbody and entered

the suspect's body, and began probing his mind. Paul and Natsumi then came out of the

café, seeing the teenagers were pinning a man on the ground. "What the heck's going

on?" Paul asked. Before Ken had a chance to reply, a police car passed by. Two

policemen came out, and immediately recognized the teenagers as D. D. S. students and

the Chosen Children. Ken began explaining to the officers about what transpired. The

officer then went back to his car to radio for backup. But before it happened, a large,

pick-up van appeared out of nowhere. Before the teenagers get a chance to respond, the

van's compartment door opened, and came out several hordes of Digimons, black

crimson colored, and carrying staffs that looked liked Neptune's Trident. Two of these

digimons stabbed the officers dead as soon as they hit the ground. "What the heck…!"

Kyuu, Hajime and Leo screamed. "They're Youkaimons!" Daisuke and Ken screamed.

**----Start Digimon Profile Screen----**

_**Youkaimons**_: Dark-Type Digimons that resembles that of the god Pan. They possess powers of

speed, agility and reaction time. They are very ruthless and kills without hesitation. They

also join forces with anyone who can meet their demands. Their deadly weapon: the

_Jigoku Jyou Enyao Kuretsu_, also known as the Crimson Hell Fire of Death and

Destruction.

**----End Digimon Profile Screen----**

Ban and Ginji, who were driving inside their car, just arrived after completing their

retrieval mission, saw the commotion. They even saw the destruction the Youkaimons

were doing. They even attacked innocent bystanders,killing them. One of them beheaded

an elderly woman, another sliced a seven year old boy in two, severing the top and lower

body of the boy, while another burned a baby and his mother, who was carrying her baby,

with the Jigoku Jyou Enyao Kuretsu. Panic and scream were the chorus that was singing

on the street. Seeing enough, the Get Backers decided to put a stop to the Youkaimons'

killing spree. "Ban-_Chan_, what are they!" Ginji asked. "Ask later, Ginji-_Kun_. Right now

the Chosen kids need help." Ban replied, and the two Get Backers got out of their cars to

help the Chosen Children. But the Youkaimon saw the Get Backers and intercepted them.

"_Suneyk Bayto_!" (It's Snake Bite. If you watched the subtitled version of Get Backers,

you'll know why). Ban used the Snake Bite and 20 Youkaimons were killed. Ginji used

his electricity to disable 20 more Youkaimons. Amanojako, satisfied with the information

he acquired, left the goon's body returned to Kaia's body, and used his powers to protect

Leo, Kazuma and Keichiirou. In the resulting melee, more goons in Druid suits came out,

and attempted to abduct Momoko, Satsuki, Natsumi and Megumi. Kyuu saw this and

threw rocks against some of the goons, allowing Megumi, Natsumi and Satsuki to get

away. Momoko, however wasn't so lucky. The goon who was holding her, along with

some of the Youkaimons, carried her to the van, along with the broken piece of the

medallion. Ken saw this, and told the rest of the Chosen Children to go into action. The

Chosen Children then told their partner Digimons to evolve.

**----Digimon Evolving Sequence starts----**

Chibimon changes…to X-V-Mon!

Wormon changes…to Stingmon!

Hawkmon changes…to Aquilamon!

Armadimon changes…to Ankylomon

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

Tailmon changes…to Angewomon!

Agumon…to Greymon!

Gabumon…to Garuromon!

Tentamon…to Kabuterimon!

Palmon…to Togemon!

Piyomon…to Garudamon!

Gomamon…to Ikkakumon!

**----Digimon Evolving Sequence ends----**

And soon the heroic Digimons began to take on the Youkaimons. Meanwhile, Angemon,

along with Takeru and Hajime went after the van that took Momoko with them. Momoko

was sedated with chloroform by the goons to prevent her from escaping, as well as to not

harm her, seeing that she was perfect for their mastermind…

**To Be Continued…**

Looks like Momoko gets kidnapped again. Whatever you'll think will happen to her is left up in the air.

Hajime, Takeru and Angemon are after them. Do you think they can save her?

**Part 3** will take place on Digimon.


	2. Fetus Of God Part 10

**The Fetus of God**

Welcome to the second half of the16-part story arc involving some of anime's famous

characters banding together in this huge crossover fic. If, again, you're new to this fic,

read parts 1-8 of this fic to know the start of the story. Here's where you'll find them,

under the title Fetus of God:

**Part 1**: Detective School Q

**Part 2**: Ghost Stories (a. k. a. Ghosts At School)

**Part 3**: Digimon

**Part 4**: Get Backers

**Part 5**: Darkstalkers

**Part 6**: Read Or Die

**Part 7**: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

(**Note**: you'll find it under the Misc. section in the Anime/Manga category)

**Part 8**: Yu Yu Hakusho

**Part 9**: Detective School Q

Note that parts 1-8 are located on Chapter 1. Part 9 is located in Chapter 4, while Part 10

is located in Chapter 2. The rest (Part 11-16) will continue on chapter 2 of the anime titles

that are mentioned above.

As the rest of the story arc are nearing its end, more characters from the anime (and non-

anime) world will appear, both in good and bad sides. Again, this fic, and the rest, will be

rated T for blood, violence and some nudity. Sorry, no lime. That's why it's rated T. You

want lime? Go to Ghosts Stories under the title "_**The Ghost Hunt Continues**_". Oh yeah,

read that, and "**_The Haunted Circus_**" (also under Ghosts Stories), and "To The Theme

Park" (under Detective School Q). They served as prequels to The Fetus of God story. In

other words, they are connected to one another. Hope you fanfic readers get my drift.

And once the whole story ends, I might try one last crossover fic, but it won't be

connected to any of my previous fics. It's just that I came up with something new with a

twist. But that will wait since I'm still working on the last 6 parts. Until then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime characters that are appearing in this fic.

**Part 10: Careful Planning. Who Will Lead the Assault on the Makai World?**

Amanojako, Morihiko Dan, Kotaro Nanami, Tatsumi Hongou, Makubex, Genai, Genkai,

Wizarmon, Koenma, Donavan Baine, Anakaris, Yumiko Readman, Kyuu Renjou, Ryu

Amakusa, Megumi Minami, Yukihira Sakurako, Leo Kakinoki, Satsuki Miyanoshita,

Joseph Joestar, Taichi Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, Ban Mido, Jubei Kakei and Sakura Kakei.

These persons stood on one side of a large round table. On the other side, the rest of the

anti-Jedah strike force. In the center of the table lies a huge map showing the entire

Tokyo district where in the middle is the Tokyo Amusement Park. At the several corners

of the map marked the six establishments where Tendo Dibiasio tore down the some of

his rivals' former establishments, and in its place were six warehouses. The heroes later

discovered that the six warehouses were actually triggers, in which the seals that were

placed on the six establishments acts as barriers to prevent the negative energies from

being released. Once the seals were destroyed, the dark energies will be unleashed,

enabling Jedah to absorb the energies then transfer it to Sham Hein, so he would be

partially awakened (this info is partially based on Yu Yu Hakusho the movie, in which

Yakumo tries to submerge the human world using a sphere in which Botan was entrusted

to safe guard). Then the partially awakened Sham Hein will consume the sacrifice, and

that would result in the fully awakened demon. Satsuki, Keichiirou, Leo, and Momoko's

three friends looked shock to the core upon discovering this. Yusuke and Kuwabara

became more concerned. And they realized that they have to make a move if they are

going to save Momoko. Daisuke and Ken glanced at each other, giving a worried,

knowingly looks. The same goes for Taichi and Yamato, Hikari and Miyako. Classes A

to Z of D. D. S. were a bit intimidated from the information they just heard, but became

more determined to help as Kyuu told everyone that they couldn't afford wasting any

time, and also said that, "If a "If a detective gives up, then the case will remain

unsolved." This statement caused everyone to become motivated and raised their spirits.

Even Anakaris was impressed by Kyuu's spirit. Amanojako and Wizarmon were glancing

at the map, trying to come up with something to buy them some time in preventing

Jedah's army from destroying the seals.

Kyuu also took a peek at the map, studying it's contents. A little later, he came up with

something. "Hey, why don't we split up?". Everyone glanced at Kyuu. Kyuu then

continued what he was going to say. "What I'm trying to say is, while the rest of us will

keep the enemy busy…". "…We'll sneak past them and enter the black hole where they

came from." Koshiro finished Kyuu's statement. Although Koshiro find Kyuu's

suggestion helpful, he has some misgivings about it. There were risks involved. Even if

some of them entered the portal, there may be other enemies waiting on the other side,

and they may end up getting killed. Miyako came forward, and looked at Koshiro's

laptop. Then she came up with a suggestion. Why not use the Digi-Gate to make our own

portal, using it to connect a gate so from the Digimon world we can enter to the Makai

world. If Jedah could do that, so can we.". Wizarmon seem to agree with Miyako. Leo

then came forward, said that "some of us will go through the Makai world" the soonest

posiible, since they couldn't predict when Jedah's forces will strike next. Genkai came

between the groups, and gave everyone a hard stare, and said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara,

Amanojako, the three of you will lead the assault team to enter the Makai world while the

rest of us will keep Jedah's forces from breaking the seal. Satsuki and Leo, this is going

to be dangerous. Are you sure you are up to this?". Satsuki and Leo nodded. Daisuke,

Ken, Miyako and Hikari, along with their partner Digimons, came forward and told

Genkai that they are coming as well. Even Taichi and Yamato supported their decisions.

Genkai then glanced at the rest of the strike force. Morihiko Dan was skeptical of this,

sending teenagers to the Makai world would be a huge risk. But Anakaris seemed to

support the suggestion, and volunteered to use his powers to cloak Yusuke and the

others' presence when they entered the Makai world. "Then it's settled." Says Ban Mido.

Ban then stood forward and said, "Those who are going to the Makai world, please step

forward." Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped forward. Satsuki and Leo followed, as well as

Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Hikari V-Mon, Wormon, Hawkmon and Tailmon. Ban and Ginji

stepped forward. Even Dr. Jackal stepped forward, causing Ginji to turn to his chibi form

and fainted. Donavan Baine stepped forward. And finally, Koenma. And so it was

decided on who will stay behind to guard the six shrines. Then all of the sudden,

Anakaris, Genkai, Genai, Koenma, Yusuke, and Wizarmon sensed a powerful presence

approaching somewhere within their vicinity. Then all of the sudden, Kuwabara stood up,

realization hit him. "They're heading for the six shrines!". Without wasting any time,

Miyako and Koshiro fiddled with the laptop and activated the Digi-Gate, and the assault

team entered the Digimon world. The strike force who were left behind departed from

D. D. S. and headed towards the six shrines, splitting themselves in six separate groups.

Inside D. D. S., Dan, Genai, and Makubex along with the D. D. S. staff, looked among

themselves, feeling that there may be both good and bad endings. But Genai assured to

Dan that everyone knew the risks, and he was sure that the heavens will not forsaken

them.

**To Be Continued…**

Not a bit long like last time, huh? But that's ok. It's the story that counts. Right? Now

that the six shrines are in danger due to the arrival of Jedah's minions and allies, The anti-

Jedah forces must pool their resources to repel them. But how will they do that, since

they have to split themselves into six groups? And what would they do if the enemy they

are facing are much greater in terms of number (in other words, being outnumbered)?

And what about the others who will enter the Makai World? If they did enter the Makai

World, which place will they land? Well, you just have to wait and see.

Check out **Part 11**, which will commence on **Digimon**.

And again, this chapter is open for reviews.


End file.
